


Bait and Switch

by VioletPassion



Series: Bait and Switch [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletPassion/pseuds/VioletPassion
Summary: “去吃塔可饼吗？”托尼建议，“我想去福德姆区那家。你来不来，战斗机器？”“去不了。”冬兵说，一边在他的手机上打字，“我有个约会。”托尼整整闭了三秒钟的嘴。“你。有个约会。”冬兵从屏幕上抬起头。他眨了眨眼，显然因为山姆和托尼双双盯着他而感到有些窘迫。“是的。”“和谁？”“我男朋友。”“你有个男朋友。你有个男朋友？”托尼看上去就像是他一头撞上了一根路灯杆，而这路灯杆随后又为他捧上了一份生日大礼。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Bait and Switch [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614451
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Bait and Switch

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bait and Switch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554312) by [galwednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galwednesday/pseuds/galwednesday). 



山姆在空中又盘旋了一圈，确保一切都在控制之中。本周冒头的疯狂反派已经被戴上手铐塞进了神盾的押运车，她放进中央公园里的三只变异兽也都被安全地看管了起来。那几只东西看上去有点像鬣狗，还有点像猫，此外，出于山姆不知道的原因，还发出微弱的紫光。山姆十分确定不管是猫还是鬣狗都没有这一特征。  
幸运的是，这几只变异兽并不像它们的创造者所希望的那样凶猛。复仇者们将它们驱赶到喷泉边一处太阳地后，它们便在暖和的石头地上躺下来开始晒太阳，全不管主人在一旁歇斯底里地发号施令，要它们发动攻击。  
“我们能养它们吗？”克林特朝喷泉顶上发射了一支箭。一只变异兽正仰躺在那儿，在箭飞过时用爪子懒洋洋地扑了它一下。“我会喂它们，带它们遛弯，决不让它们伤到任何平民。我们能养它们吗，长官，拜托拜托？”  
“不行。”寇森说。山姆看见他站在神盾押运车旁，两手抱胸盯着克林特。  
“我要养这只。”娜塔莎坐在喷泉边的地上说道。她的坐姿相当放松，显然完全不在意离她不到两米处的一只变异兽。后者同样无视了她，只朝着她的方向动了动耳朵。  
“不行。”一阵漫长而有些挫败的沉默后，寇森重复道。  
娜塔莎慢慢翻了个身。变异兽也跟着做。它把脑袋搁在爪子上，半眯起眼睛。“我要给它取名布狄卡①。”  
“我们完事了对吧？好的我们完事了。”山姆说，然后在被卷入任何拌嘴之前迅速切断了通讯频道。  
他在神盾的封锁线外着陆。托尼正在那儿一块接一块地脱他的战甲，活像一只龙虾正一次性蜕掉所有的壳。每块战甲都被妥善地收进了他脚边的公文箱。冬日战士面无表情地站在他身边，不过情绪挺镇定。  
冬兵正式加入队伍已经几个月了，但山姆仍不是十分了解他。在神盾和九头蛇的混战中，他被证明是无价的，这为他赢得了许多支持与善意。不过山姆希望，除了冬兵的格斗风格与任务信号外，他能了解这个人多一些。  
“嘿，队长。”托尼招呼他，“小间谍们呢？咱们照例去吃战斗早午餐吧，我饿死了。”  
“他们正努力说服寇森让那几只疯狂变异兽跟他们回家去。”  
“那祝他们好运。不过他们要是打算把那几只玩意养在大厦里，可就只能指望老天眷顾了。佩珀超级反对养宠物。我只不过买了个流浪动物之家而已，谁让那儿的笼子都这么小，动物都过得这么不开心呢。可是就因为这个，所有人都以为你是个囤积宠物的疯子。我不觉得这事有什么大不了的，反正大厦那一层也没派上什么重要用场。去吃塔可饼吗？”托尼建议，“我想去福德姆区那家。你来不来，战斗机器？”  
“去不了。”冬兵说，一边在他的手机上打字，“我有个约会。”  
托尼整整闭了三秒钟的嘴。“你。有个约会。”  
冬兵从屏幕上抬起头。他眨了眨眼，显然因为山姆和托尼双双盯着他而感到有些窘迫。“是的。”  
“和谁？”  
“我男朋友。”  
“你有个男朋友。你有个男朋友？”托尼看上去就像是他一头撞上了一根路灯杆，而这路灯杆随后又为他捧上了一份生日大礼。  
冬兵皱起眉头：“有问题吗？”  
“没有，我脸上的表情不是不赞成，是惊异。惊愕？惊诧？无所谓。”托尼摆摆手，“我只是有一点点吃惊，你用不着做出那副表情，好像你的眉毛想要往下去拜访你的鼻子似的。细节！我要听细节！”  
“托尼。”山姆出言制止。  
托尼无视他：“你的男朋友也是曾经被洗过脑的前苏联刺客？”  
“不是。”冬兵的站姿放松了些。他的手机响了一声，他于是开始回复。  
“我想也不太可能。那么他是个海军陆战队员？”  
“不是。”  
“消防员？”  
“不是。”  
“混合武术教练？”  
“他是个画家。”  
“给我看照片，不然我不信。”托尼命令道。  
“托尼。”山姆叹了口气。然而冬兵已经把手机递了过去。托尼费了很大力气才忍住没把手机抢过去。从冬兵手里抢东西的人大体都会被掰折手指头；不过还好，他们通常都是些试图缴冬兵械的坏蛋。至于冬兵在非战斗情景下会对他人的抢夺行为做出何种反应，人们一无所知，山姆也完全不愿意做头一个得知答案的人。  
“这是你男朋友？”托尼难以置信地问，“他？不可能。”  
冬兵的眉头皱得更紧了些：“为什么？”  
“为什么？瞧瞧他，他根本就是个小可爱好不。”  
“是啊。”冬兵愉快地赞同道。  
山姆终于放弃了对抗自己的好奇心，越过托尼的肩膀往下瞧过去。冬兵十分贴心地把手机往他的方向凑了凑。手机屏幕上显示着一张照片，上面是个瘦小的男子，一头金发剪成整齐的平头。他穿着法兰绒格子衬衫，冲镜头咧嘴笑着，还比了个傻兮兮的剪刀手。  
“我们什么时候能见他？”托尼问，“现在行吗？我们现在能见他吗？他喜欢吃塔可饼吗？”  
冬兵深思熟虑地看着他们俩。山姆尽量使自己看起来友好而包容，努力隐藏他其实像托尼一样好奇得要命的事实。  
“嗯。”冬兵终于说。  
“是‘嗯，他喜欢塔可饼’，还是‘嗯，你们现在可以见他’？”  
“可以。”冬兵的手机再次响了一声。他看了一眼，说道，“他就在附近，我们可以去那儿跟他碰面。”  
冬兵开始往街上走，托尼和山姆跟在他身边。一路上，托尼不断用新的问题轰炸冬兵。  
“你们怎么认识的？”  
“JDate②。”  
“你开玩笑的吧？”  
“没错。”  
“······话说你到底是不是犹太人？”  
冬兵耸耸肩：“血统问题，很难说。”  
“懂。”托尼伸出一只拳头。冬兵和他碰了碰拳，眼睛一直没离开手机屏。“你们约会多久了？”  
“五个月。”  
“五个月！你一定要把所有事都告诉我，所有我应该知道但是却不知道的事。我还以为我们是朋友呢。”  
“是什么给了你这种错觉。”冬兵说，语气平淡到山姆几乎要以为他是在开玩笑。  
“我好受伤啊，大佬③，我无比心痛。如果我问你有关你X生活的问题你会揍我吗？”  
“会。”  
托尼眯起眼睛琢磨了一会：“用哪只胳膊？”  
“你们听到了吗？”山姆打断了他们的对话。在他们前面的街上，传来恼怒的喊叫声。山姆的手伸向身侧的盾，检查它是否就位。他后背上飞行翼的重量使他安心了些。这时传来一声特别响的吼叫，紧接着是重击声，以及玻璃破碎的声音，听起来像是一名服务生摔碎了一堆玻璃杯。“怎么回事？”  
冬兵脸上露出愉快的笑容：“那是史蒂夫。”  
“啥？”山姆问，但冬兵已经跑了起来。  
喧闹声正是从塔可饼店里传出来的。山姆跑着拐过街角，正好看到一个小个子从地上爬起来，猛攻向一个大块头的膝盖，把他掀翻在人行道上。旁边有个垃圾桶，里面的东西全洒到了街上，地上满是玻璃碴，显然二人的打斗弄碎了不少废玻璃瓶。  
冬兵迅速加入缠斗中，拎着大块头的领子把他提溜了起来。“他做了什么？”他问小个子。  
“对一个女服务生动手动脚。”小个子回答。他的鼻子在流血，但好像并没注意到。他朝冬兵咧嘴笑了笑，山姆突然认出了他。这就是史蒂夫？  
“你要把他按在地上直到NYPD来对吧？”  
冬兵擒住大块头，无论对方怎么挣扎都分毫不动，直到NYPD出现。山姆用他最正式的美国队长嗓音向围观群众保证，一切事态都在控制之中。人群慢慢散去。对于纽约居民来说，三名复仇者协助捉拿一名平民罪犯已经算不得什么奇景了。  
那名仍在抵抗的好斗分子被装上了车。冬兵仔细地上上下下检查史蒂夫，视线在他鼻子下面的血渍上久久停留。他小心地把史蒂夫拉进怀抱，山姆尽量不盯着冬兵进行非暴力性质身体接触这一新奇景观看太久。“肋骨还好吗？”  
“一点事都没。”史蒂夫用力抱了抱冬兵，才放开他，“你呢，一点伤都没受吧？”  
“膝盖拉伤了下。你的鼻子破了。”  
“该死。”史蒂夫用手抹着鼻子下面的血，搞得一脸乱七八糟。他朝山姆和托尼挥了挥手，没伸出脏手和他们握手。冬兵在腰包里翻了翻，找出一片湿巾递给史蒂夫。“嗨，你们一定就是巴基的同事了。幸会。”  
“彼此彼此。还有，谁特么是巴基？”托尼说，后一句比起疑问更像是个陈述句。  
“我。”冬兵说。  
托尼和山姆交换了一个眼神。史蒂夫擦干净手，把湿巾扔掉。  
“我们是不是也该用这个名字称呼你了？”山姆问。  
冬兵耸耸肩：“好啊。”  
“还有，你本应告诉我们你的膝盖伤着了的。”一行人走进塔可饼店时，山姆告诉冬兵——巴基，要改口可得花点功夫了，“我们可以在空中帮你一把的。”  
“早晚会愈合。”巴基回答，全不放在心上。  
“你们不应该太过依赖空中支援。”史蒂夫说，一边浏览着菜单，“你们的队伍里有太多的空中战力，这实际上削弱了你们的陆上战力。”  
“你说啥？”托尼道。  
“你们险些遗漏了第三只变异兽，因为钢铁侠和美国队长都在空中，而鹰眼和冬兵在高处的狙击点上。如果不是黑寡妇在附近，那只变异兽就会突破神盾封锁线。你吃过摩尔酱④吗，巴基？”  
“没有。”巴基回答。他正站在旁边的队伍里，后背对着墙，以及史蒂夫。山姆注意到，巴基显然允许史蒂夫进入他的视觉盲区。“好吃吗？”  
“好吃，我觉得你会喜欢。你要把摩尔酱和手撕牛肉分开对吗？”  
“对。”巴基说着离开队伍，走向旁边的一个隔间。  
“我知道拯救世界因为有我们而看起来很容易。”托尼说，“但是每星期都来上几回可不是闹着玩的。我们已经非常精于此道了。”  
“啊，当然，你们每一个的战力都很强，这也意味着你们作为团队没有发挥出最强战力。你们全都在发挥自己的个人优势，而非融合为一个集体。你好，我想点一份摩尔酱塔可和一份手撕猪肉塔可。”史蒂夫用礼貌的声音对收银员说。  
在托尼再次抗议前，山姆及时问起了佩珀刚刚开业的画廊，成功分散了他的注意力。他们拿到了餐，走向就餐区。巴基已经占了个角落里靠近厨房的隔间，正坐在面对前门的座位上。史蒂夫跨过他的腿，坐进角落里的座位。他坐下后，巴基跟着往里面凑了凑。山姆将此举解读为三分粘人，七分保护。  
“所以，你认为我们的地面战力薄弱。”托尼在盘子上方靠拢两手，险些把胳膊肘戳进鳄梨酱里，“展开讲讲。”  
“五人队伍里不需要两名空中战士和两名狙击手。钢铁侠战甲称得上行走的坦克，队长的盾也是完美的近战武器。至于鹰眼的冬日战士，也都是徒手格斗专家。你们中的么一个都有能力进行地面近战。在你们未来的敌人摸清你们的套路之前，你们需要改变作战方法，从而有能力在无法进行空中干预的场所展开战斗。”史蒂夫拎起鼓鼓的塔可饼，蘸了蘸盘子里的酸奶油，递给巴基。后者一口塞进嘴里，未置一词。“一旦你们不能进行空中战斗，你们就将处于下风。巴基跟我讲了去年八月那场下水道追击的事。”  
想起那场战斗，山姆的脸都扭曲了。那次，克林特差点被一只半像鳄鱼半像恐龙的怪物吃掉，而他自己的制服好几星期闻起来都像是厕所。  
“哦，你都听说咯？”托尼道，“好吧，拳击手，来吧，告诉我，你觉得怎么安排才好？”  
史蒂夫笑得更灿烂了。“这个嘛。”他说着，把桌面上的东西挪开，“我尽量讲得浅显一些——”  
山姆把自己的盘子放在大腿上，好躲开桌面上不断扩大的下水道布局模型——那是史蒂夫用吸管和糖包搭建的。史蒂夫在管道网中移动着盐罐与胡椒罐，分别代表钢铁侠和冬日战士。吸管纸代表黑寡妇，在管道中潜行侦查。塑料刀和勺则代表鹰眼和美国队长，守住出口。史蒂夫每作出一个指令，托尼就会顶回去，史蒂夫则会作出反驳，质疑托尼的假设，并提供支持自己的论据。山姆吃着他的食物，只在听不懂的地方插两句。  
他一边听着两人对话，一边偷偷瞧着冬兵。后者对于耳边的对话毫无反应，虽然山姆十分肯定他听清了每一个字。他看上去比山姆之前见到过的任何一次都要放松，就好像史蒂夫和托尼之间的辩论是他的冥想背景乐一样。  
“嗯哼。”当第五轮辩论进行到一半时托尼道，“你说得有道理。”  
“没错。”史蒂夫往后靠在座位上，伸了个懒腰，改变了之前注意力高度集中的姿势；眨眼之间，他看上去又像个普通的书呆子了。要不是他鼻子下面还有干掉的血渍，并且就在山姆眼前把托尼·史塔克辩到哑口无言，山姆没准儿真会被他的外貌骗过。  
“你说过他是个画家。”托尼冲着巴基控诉道。  
“他是画家没错。”巴基说，“他同时还有历史学博士学位，主修战时战术与战略。”  
“说真的，你们到底怎么认识的？”托尼问。  
“他被人抢了，我救了他。”史蒂夫回答。  
托尼瞪着他们俩：“我现在已经彻底分不清你们是不是在耍我玩了。”  
“嗯哼。”巴基平静地说。  
“我说，史蒂夫，你想来份工作吗？”山姆问道。不像某些人，他可是分得清轻重缓急的。  
“我已经有工作了。”  
“得了吧，别好像你刚刚才冒出这个念头。你一直琢磨这事呢。”托尼对山姆说。  
“那要不要考虑做我们的特约专家？”山姆说，“负责战略咨询，做我们的‘天眼’，评估我们的战斗任务——”  
“以及保护你的巴基哥哥安全。”托尼插嘴道。  
史蒂夫看了他一眼，然后又看向巴基。“我懂你的意思了。”  
“我将其视为对我表达能力的赞美。”托尼说。  
“好啊，没问题，我们再谈谈细节。不过现在先吃西班牙油条⑤。你要来点吗？”史蒂夫问巴基，后者点点头。  
“让我去点——”巴基开口说，但史蒂夫已经抬腿往隔间外面去了。  
“我来就好。”史蒂夫从隔间外面弯腰亲了亲巴基的发顶——由于身高并没往下弯多少。“你坐着休息，让那个受伤的膝盖放松放松。”  
托尼看着史蒂夫走向柜台，然后转头看向巴基。“好吧，不用理我俩，爱情鸟们。”他说，“他虽然小只，但可真是火力全开啊。”  
“那可不。”巴基说着，从托尼盘子里偷走了一只吃了一半的塔可。

①布狄卡：英格兰东英吉利亚地区古代爱西尼的王后和女王，领导了不列颠诸部落反抗罗马帝国占领军统治的起义，外貌野性十足，令人生畏。  
②JDate：国外著名的犹太人在线约会平台。  
③原文为Ice-T，一位匪帮说唱的传奇人物，西海岸的教父级人物之一。托尼应是以此表达巴基战力非凡。  
④摩尔酱：一种墨西哥美食，其中的成分达到了一百多种。  
⑤西班牙油条：一种甜食。


End file.
